New Beginnings
by Baby Velociraptor
Summary: This story of Rukia Kuchiki and her secret admirer begins on Valentine's Day and ends in Soul Society. He's the last person she would have expected to want to be with her.


**This is the second prompt that I spent a whole week on! I worked so hard. I actually wrote it all out by hand and then typed it. It took a long time. Haha. I hope you enjoy. I'm quite aware that they're probably OOC, but I just let myself write to have fun and this is what I got. I love it. I'll just let it be known that Byakuya Kuchiki is one of my favorite characters, but I could not write an extensive fight scene that would be any good. Enjoy the rest though. **

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Prompt: New Beginnings. **

**Pairing: Ichigo & Rukia.**

* * *

"I wonder what your secret admirer will get you for Valentine's Day." Orihime said cheerfully. "It's so sweet."

Rukia glanced at the rose on her desk. Happiness surged through her. For the last two months a surprise has been waiting for her at school every day. This morning a red rose was taped to her locker.

She wondered too. The last two months had been absolutely wonderful. While there have been hollows, there's been nothing overwhelming, such as a Menos Grande. Captain Ukitake gave her a break in the form of a post in Karakura Town.

"What are you two talking about?" Ichigo asked as he slid into his desk in front of Rukia's.

"Her secret admirer." Orihime sang. "I've never seen you so happy!"

"Orihime!" The impatient voice came from the doorway across the class room.

"There's Tatsuki! I gotta go!" She bounded off, nearly knocking over a desk in the process.

"What did you get today?" There was a secretive smile on his face, but Rukia failed to notice. She held up her rose proudly, with a smile on her face. "It's pretty." She twirled it between her fingers, accidently pricking herself. "Careful." Ichigo smiled.

As soon as they got home that day Rukia sprinted into the kitchen. Yuzu was already there making desserts for her friends and family. "Can you help me make something for Valentine's Day?" The question made the younger girl spin around, the batter on the wooden spoon landed on Karin's face.

"I'm going to play soccer." She grumbled and made her way out.

"For Valentine's Day?" She echoed excitedly. Rukia expected her to start jumping in place. "For Ichi-nii?" _Finally. _

"What? No!" She gave Yuzu a confused look. Why would she do that? She knocked it out of her head. "I have a secret admirer." She explained.

"Oh." Yuzu's smile returned. "How will you give it to him?"

"I'm going to find out who he is." She said slowly, her own smile returning. "Our secret, okay?" The other girl nodded excitedly

The duo began cooking. "You should make something for Ichigo too since he's your friend." Rukia decided to make him cookies as well. "I like someone too."

"Really? That's great, right?"

Her words explained her somber like look. "I don't think he notices me." Her voice sank like the Titanic. "But I'll never know if I don't try!" She put her brave face on as she poured batter into a pan.

"It will be fine. Tell me what happens." Rukia says while listening to her hum.

"I'm going to the store!" Ichigo popped into the kitchen, his eyes widening at the sight of Rukia cooking.

"Buying a gift for someone?" Rukia says casually while she slips the pan into the oven. Her head is filled with thoughts of a nameless, faceless boy. _I wonder who he is. I wonder if I know him. _Probably not. She's put every boy she knows under a microscope. Her secret admirer would be the last person she expected.

"Yep." His sister handed him a cookie.

"You can lick the spoon." Rukia said, handing the spoon to him, knowing his mother, Misaki, used to do that for him and Rukia knew it. She decided to make cupcakes too.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin Kurosaki dragged out the end of his name and flew the air, leg outstretched to fight with his son as usual. Then he saw Rukia cooking and he dropped to the ground.

Isshin scurried to her side. "Has a boy stolen my sweet third daughter's heart?" Her smile is awkward. "Rukia! Are you in love?" His question vibrated through the house. It caught Ichigo's attention. His heart stopped while he held his breath. She bit her lip and nodded hesitantly. Ichigo's heart began to beat wildly in his chest. It might burst out of his chest. "It looks like you're too late, son!" He clapped his son on the back. Rukia's face flushed deep red. "You should have swept Rukia off her feet when you had the chance!"

"Um." He stuttered over words.

"Who is this boy?" Isshin asked.

Her face lit up. Her smile brought a new light into the room, just thinking about the months of surprises. "A secret admirer." Rukia explained. "He's been leaving me surprises in my locker for two months."

"Well you'll have to invite him over once he reveals himself."

It won't be that hard, Ichigo thought.

* * *

Ichigo stopped by a flower shop first. He hadn't thought much about how she would react to who has been admiring her from afar which is him. But Ichigo worried those feelings would evaporate once she saw him instead of the person she's envisioned.

A bouquet of twenty four roses would be sent to her at school tomorrow. The card would read _Happy Valentines Day, love. Meet me by the river at eight. _

He would leave way before her though so she wouldn't put two and two together. There would be a stuffed chappy doll, a necklace and a box of chocolates in her locker.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the coming day.

Rukia was up bright and early the next day. She looked to the sleeping form of her friend. His shirt was discarded on the floor. Last night Ichigo didn't come home until eleven. Whoever he was buying a gift for must be really special.

Oh, the irony.

She sat the basket of cookies on the desk next to his bed. Rukia would grab the Tupperware container that held her cupcakes when she left. She left a drawing to tell him Happy Valentines Day.

Her footsteps were light as she flew down the stairs. Rukia slipped into the kitchen and handed Isshin a basket of cookies too. He spilled the coffee he was pouring in excitement. "Thank you, Rukia!" He gave her a hug. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Rukia grabbed the cupcakes out of the fridge.

"I'm going to go find out who my secret admirer is." She smirked. Her feet carried her out the door quickly.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the cookies. It brought a smile to his face. The drawing made him chuckle. He ate one of the chocolate chip cookies as he got dressed. Ichigo left Rukia to sleep in the closet, believing she was still in the closet.

Today he would tell Rukia Kuchiki how he felt. He didn't know she would find out earlier than planned.

These feelings have been building up since she first came through his window. Rukia's given him so many things and he's never felt so close to someone.

That's why he through his fears to wind a couple of months ago and left a rose on her locker. A red rose signifying love and courage. He actually looked up the meanings. She was so surprised. Once she realized it wasn't a joke, or a mistake her mood changed drastically. She felt like she was beautiful and special. Ichigo then realized no one ever made her feel like that.

Some days, he left roses on her locker door or desk. Some days he left notes. He watched the smile that came across her face when she read the note that said _Though she be but little, she is fierce._ From the moment they met, that Shakespeare quote defined her. Ichigo loved making her feel beautiful.

Rukia waited down the hallway and around the corner from her locker. Every ten seconds she peeked anxiously. At approximately seven forty, she looked again and her mouth fell open. The tall figure of Ichigo stood at her locker. "Oh my God." The words escaped her. He didn't hear her as he taped a red and white rose to her locker. He let it swing shut. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets as he started up the hallway.

She sprinted down the hall and spun into the boys bathroom by mistake. It was so early no one was here, so it didn't matter. Ichigo looked over to the slamming door and shrugged.

After he was gone, she crept out, unsure how to feel. Ichigo Kurosaki was her secret admirer. The boy who tore through Soul Society to save her from execution thought she was beautiful. He thought she was perfect. He left her roses and love notes. It all clicked into place. Shakespeare quotes. He's the only boy she knows that likes Shakespeare. He always left before her to leave her surprises. Ichigo.

Her eyes grew wide as a thought came through her. _Last night I said I loved Ichigo Kurosaki. In front of Ichigo._ Her heart thundered in her chest.

No wonder she didn't figure it out though. He's the last person she'd expect to want to be with her. Occasionally she wondered if he would end up with Orihime.

She pitied Orihime now. Orihime told her last week she would tell Ichigo how she felt today. _This is bad._

For a brief moment she wished her secret admirer had remained a secret. Rukia shook her head and shoved the thought away harshly. Ichigo is the person who made her feel priceless. She'd found something she didn't think she would ever find in the Sereitei. Her breathing became shallow.

Ichigo. She must have repeated his name a hundred times to make it feel more real. Too many emotions came through her like a hurricane. Rukia considered running after him right now and spilling her feelings all over the hallway. She didn't. Rukia would wait for him to tell her himself.

She opened her locker slowly. A stuffed chappy held a velvet box. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she opened it to see a necklace. The pendant was a crescent moon. There's a huge box of chocolate that she knew she would snack on the entire day. She clasped the necklace around her neck and let it rest against her pale skin.

* * *

"How do you like your necklace?" Ichigo asked when she finally got to class. Now she knew all of his questions were to see if he was doing a good job. She grinned.

"I love it." She handed him the container of chocolate cupcakes. It's a good thing he never knew what she made for her admirer. It's a weird coincidence how she made chocolate cupcakes and Ichigo loves chocolate. Her fingers rose to touch the pendant. Thank you almost slipped out. It would have made things quite awkward. She lifted the stuffed Chappy. "Whoever it is must know me pretty well."

"I guess so."

Rukia opened her box of chocolate as Orihime came over. The air turned so tense she wondered if Ichigo noticed. She ate a piece as she listened. "Do you know who he is yet?"

Yes. "No." Orihime was going to be crushed.

"Oh. Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" She set a plate of cookies in front of him. Rukia's heart broke for her. "I'll see you later." As she walked away, a boy handed her a present.

She's one of those girls who gets multiple presents on this holiday. Rukia would only get the attention of one boy today, but luckily for her it's the only boy she would want attention from.

Conversation with the orange haired boy was strained that day. She wanted to do something along the lines of telling him. She held herself back.

Students were being called to the office by last name to pick up their presents. A few girls had already been called multiple times. Butterflies erupted in Rukia's stomach as her name was called. Ichigo grinned as she more or less sprinted out of the room. She snatched a chocolate from her box. Hey, he bought them. He tried to ignore the ball of nerves in her stomach. It wasn't the time to worry about her rejecting him.

The huge vase of flowers was the first thing she noticed and she was left in awe when the secretary handed her that vase.

"You're a lucky girl."

Once she was outside the office she leaned against the wall to take in the sight of all the roses. She was counting them when Orihime stopped in front of her. "Wow." Her eyes took in all of the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you." Rukia was the only one aware of the tension.

"I'm going to tell Kurosaki-kun after school." Immediately, Rukia wished she hadn't brought it up. The last thing she wanted to think of is Ichigo with Orihime in a romantic way. She didn't worry about him changing his mind. She's confident in the fact that he wouldn't build this up to let it fizzle.

"Good luck." Rukia chose to say what any good friend would say.

* * *

Rukia carried her vase of flowers close to her chest.

"Kurosaki-kun." Rukia kept walking ahead as the other girl's hand stopped Ichigo. He watched her walk away. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay." He's absolutely clueless. "Go ahead."

She knew that if she didn't spit it out the two of them would be here all night. "I really like you." The bluntness of her words even shocked her. All the color drained from his face. "And I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me.

"Orihime, I," She cut him off nervously.

"Take all the time you need to think about it if you'd like!"

"I don't need time." The hopeful look on his face made him sick. "I'm sorry." Her face fell. "I already love someone." It's the first time to say it out loud, even without her name.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh." She wanted to ask him who. She wanted to know who Ichigo loved. Then she realized. "Rukia?" he nodded.

The silence that came was awful. She wished she could be made at Rukia, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry." She wiped away her tears. "Let me take you home." Maybe he doesn't feel the same, but he can make sure she's okay first.

At the Kurosaki home, Rukia wonders what happened. Slowly her confidence turned to nerves, not doubt. But she thought about how Orihime was beautiful. Her assets were larger. She shook her head, telling herself Ichigo wasn't that shallow. There's no way he would give her these feelings and then break the heart he made whole. Some other boy, maybe. Ichigo, never.

"Rukia?" Yuzu's voice interrupted her thoughts. "He said he likes me too." After today, Rukia dreaded Yuzu discovering the complications of boys. But since she was so young, she believed it wouldn't be anything very serious.

"That's great!"

By the time Ichigo walked Orihime home and stopped to pick up a few things it was time to get things ready. He moved quickly to made things perfect for Rukia at the river.

* * *

She walked alongside the river waiting to see who she was looking for. Her heart began to beat almost painfully. Rukia had never felt this nervous. Anxiety just isn't something she experiences.

The scene she came upon almost made her heart burst. Candles were set up on the steps leading down to the river. She stood among the candles, facing the water. She absently touched her necklace. Her body spun immediately when she heard the footsteps behind her. It's like seeing him for the first time. He looks different now that she knows. Her expression softened as her anxiety dissipated.

"Rukia." He breathed her name softly, drinking in the sight of her. She had changed into a casual dress. That stubborn piece of hair hung between her eyes, as always. "I'm your secret admirer." Ichigo braced himself for whatever she may say.

"I know."

His eyes widened. Those were not the words he expected. How did she find out? The only other person to know was Orihime.

"How?"

"I was waiting this morning around the corner." She grabbed his hands and kept her eyes on his. So that slamming door had been her. "Those cupcakes were the ones I made for my secret admirer and I gave them to you because I knew. I wanted you to tell me. If you didn't tell me by the end of the day, I was going to tell you."

Ichigo bit down on his bottom lip. "I understand if you don't feel the same way knowing it's me." The very thought of that made him sad, though his face wouldn't show it.

"Knowing it's you makes me more sure of it." Her smile made the world a hundred times brighter then. "Who better to fall in love with than my best friend? The person I count on, the person who knows all about me." She watched his smile grow. "What I said last night hasn't changed. I waited for you to tell me because I wanted to know how you felt." He squeezed her hands.

"I love you." She melted. In the last couple of months, Rukia turned into a hopeless romantic. "You changed my life for the better. You gave me the power to protect everyone, including you." He wrapped his arms around her. "I promise I've never felt this way before, and you are the only girl I want. Ever." Her eyes filled with happiness.

Rukia didn't know what to say. Ichigo Kurosaki had rendered her speechless. He leaned down and kissed her while bringing her closer. He'd thought of this moment plenty of times, but none of them came close to how good it really was.

The passion alone nearly knocked her off of her feet. The feeling of Ichigo's lips on hers was a feeling she'd never felt. It's her first kiss.

Who knows how much time passed. Time seemed to stand still for the two of them. His arms around her waist, the kiss, all of it overwhelmed her senses. Her fingers slid into his orange hair just as he lifted her off the ground. Just as she began to feel lightheaded, he pulled back. Ichigo's muscular arms still held her in the air. Rukia frowned at the absence of his kiss.

His forehead rested against hers. "I love you so much, Rukia Kuchiki." Her last name reminded her that they would have to tell Byakuya. That day could wait though.

"I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

When they got home that night a late dinner was waiting for them. Isshin claimed to have known Rukia's admirer would come home with her. Ichigo believed the old goat had spied on them.

After dinner they laid on Ichigo's bed, on their sides just talking. "You knew about Orihime?" He was honestly surprised.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her." Rukia hoped she was okay. "What happened?"

"She told me and I told her I already loved someone." Rukia waited for the rest. "When she started crying, I walked her home because I felt so bad. She asked if it was you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her yes."

The thought of seeing Orihime tomorrow made her ball of nerves coil up again. "Ichigo," She began. "We have to tell Byakuya." Shit. Ichigo never thought of the noble sixth division captain. We would, or at least try, to kill him again. "Soon." She added. He nodded somberly.

* * *

"You're dating Rukia?" Keigo wailed loudly.

"About time." Chad said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

During all of this Orihime sat off in a corner by herself. The soul reaper detached herself from Ichigo and went to her. "I'm sorry you got hurt." Her voice was quiet and genuine. "It's okay if you hate me, but I needed to apologize."

"Are you happy with him?" She asked. Rukia nodded. "Well, I can't hate you for being happy." Her reply caught Rukia off guard. "The good news is that I can move on and be happy eventually." She smiled at Rukia.

* * *

They stepped through a senkaimon a week later. Today was the day they would tell Byakuya they were together. A gasp escaped Rukia when Ichigo twined their fingers together. "I'm not going to hide how I feel about you." His voice left no room for arguments. So, she let her happiness shine through.

Of course people looked. Of course they whispered as they walked by. The two of them were well known in Soul Society, the ryoka and the Kuchiki. They probably expected this to happen.

Renji's reaction stood out the most. Surprise, anger, resentment, bitterness, jealousy and hurt came over his face in the span of a minute.

The captains were in a meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto.

They waited outside, leaning against the railings. Rukia sat on the top rail. They stopped holding hands, so as not to anger Byakuya too soon. When they finally emerged, Rukia was the one to speak. "Brother, we need to speak with you."

"I already know you two are together." Ichigo groaned inwardly and stepped forward, having no idea what to expect. He prepared for the imminent onslaught to come. "A hell butterfly was sent to me." Neither of them knew what to say. "Rukia," His tone said it all. It held all the disapproval.

Ferocity ripped through her. "Brother, with all due respect." She barely noticed the eavesdropping captain. "You chose who you wanted to be with and you chose my sister, Hisana. I'm choosing Ichigo. The Kuchiki clan can say whatever they want."

For several moments his expression did not falter. Then his lips curved ever so slightly. "Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo's body snapped up straight and tall. "Do you truly love my sister?" She didn't know what was coming.

"Yes." His voice was loud and clear. He admitted it into the faces of 13 captains.

"Do you truly want to be with her?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then you will prove to me that you can protect her by fighting me." A collective gasp came out. "At Sokyoku Hill." Where they fought before. "Right now. Do you accept?"

"Yes."

Within the time she blinked flash step had carried them half way there. People rushed by her. Most of them were not a match for her shunpo. Of course the Captains beat her, but as for the rest she beat them. Her eyes took in the sight on the top of the hill. Even though she always said Byakuya would always win his fights, there was no doubt Ichigo would win. It's simply not an option for him.

Rukia watched in awe with everyone else. Huge amounts of riatsu radiated from the hill. Their zanpakutos clashed together as they began. No one had been hit yet. She watched silently as she attempted to follow their swords. There are so many times that Rukia has dwelled on how much Ichigo has improved, how much stronger he's become. He's barely an infant as a soul reaper, but he's already on par with most captains.

Captains watched as well. Renji made his way to Rukia's side quietly. Her atmosphere became awkward as she waited for him to say something. He didn't.

Byakuya landed the first blow. The man expected Ichigo to pull something out the air and win. Rukia is his pride and no one is would be worthy of her if they couldn't protect her.

Ichigo knew he would never let that happen. Beating her older brother didn't deter him. He swung with the Getsuga Tensho.

They continued on relentlessly. Rukia's only vaguely aware of Renji talking. His words never reached her. She imagined a real fight, one where they weren't worried about surrounding people, would devastate the land. Byakuya's power is known.

They kept going.

It finally ended while Ichigo was using bankai. It ended when Ichigo knocked him to the ground. He'd been preparing to use Senbonzakura's bankai. No one had ever seen Byakuya Kuchiki. The dignified captain looked to Ichigo. "Rukia, come here." He called. Renji nearly tried to stop her, but it would have never worked.

She stood beside Ichigo as her brother rose to his feet. Zangetsu rested in Ichigo's right hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Silence fell. "I will ask you once more. Do you truly love my sister?"

"Yes. " She reached down and took his hand. "I love her more than anything."

"If you _ever_ hurt her, I will cut you down." His threat sank into Ichigo's bones. "Mentally or physically." He added. "If I _ever_ see her crying because of you, you will wish I had only killed you." Rukia realized just how much her older brother cared. She rarely got to see. "Keep her safe and always make her happy."

"Thank you." Rukia and Ichigo said together.

"Don't thank me. You have no idea what you just got yourself into." He meant the family elders. Everyone watched on.

Head Captain Yamamoto walked to them slowly. Rukia stood tall beside Ichigo while he stood well, taller. "Do not let relationship get in the way of your duties." He spoke. "The time will come when we must face Aizen. A powerful rift went through the air. All of them knew the day was approaching. "When it comes you two cannot be worrying about the other. You will lose focus and you will lose." His words sank into Rukia. Ichigo squeezed her hand. "Trust that the other can handle themselves." They both nodded sharply.

* * *

"Your brother has probably already planned our wedding for us." Ichigo said while they sat on his roof.

"Probably, but technically I'm a hundred and fifty years old. Maybe I should settle down." She joked and pushed his shoulder.

Her hollow pager went off just as he leaned forward to kiss her. Smirking, Rukia jumped up and left her body. "Come on, Rukia! Let me kiss you first!" He whined just a little bit.

"Only if you can catch me." She shunpoed away quickly. A smile came across her face as he let out a long string of profanities.

**END.**

**19 pages on word. 4406 words and the total editing time was 257 minutes. Please review if you enjoyed!**

**-Kelsey. **

**P.S I have a chaptered Bleach story that I'm writing. **


End file.
